Luck Has Everything To Do With It
by KAthetomboy
Summary: (Probably not a good name. But what's new?) Part 6ix of the COTR series (The first of Timmy's!) Gotham docks. 11pm. Drug activity. Batman and Robin (Tim Drake) have been asked by Commisioner Jim Gordon to stop a suspected drug deal. But it all goes south when someone else turns up.


"Glad you finally called on me!"

The silhouette sighed "Since you have been the only one to succeed so far, I'm sending you after the new boy. But, no big plans or theatrics. Just get it done, please"

Joker huffed "You're no fun!" He pouted.

"As long as Robin dies, I don't _care_ about 'fun' "

"I'm sure I can find a way to make it entertaining for myself anyway" Joker smiled again.

He saluted at the TV and then to Deathstroke, who was sharpening his sword, before leaving. Slade mentally groaned at the laughter that echoed for a little.

"Why did you have to choose him?"

"Because he succeeded last time"

Slade rolled his eye "He got lucky" He muttered.

XxxxxxX

Robin sighed, holding his head up with one arm. He was sitting patiently on a shipping crate. Batman had told him to wait while he checked the ship.

 _'He's always so over protective. I can take care of myself! He's seen me fight, he_ knows _I'm good! But he_ still _tries to keep me away. It's_ frustrating _!'_ Tim complained.

Robin tensed and gripped his staff when he heard a low cackle and stood up slowly, looking all around. He couldn't see anyone, but there were too many hiding spots and it was dark. His eyes went wide and he made a barely audible gasp as something cold and sharp pressed up to his neck, while his staff was ripped from his hand and thrown down to the pavement.

"What's a little bird like you doing so far from his nest?" Robin didn't answer and Joker smiled "Where's the Bat then, somewhere close by? I would assume so. That was part of the reason your predecessor never made it back home one night, because he let him spread his wings"

Tim subtly moved his hand toward his belt and made a low growl.

"I've been trying to come up with a good way to kill _you_. It's a little hard to top a beating and explosion. Have you got any ideas?"

"Why would I give you ways to kill me?"

"Fair point. Guess I'll just have to settle for a boring old slit throat. You really deserve better"

Joker sighed and went to slide the knife across the boy's neck. A sudden pain in his hand made him drop the blade and then Robin kicked him down. He looked over the edge of the crate and smiled when he saw Batman.

Tim scowled and went to cuff the clown, but never got the chance. Joker grabbed his leg and forced him over the edge.

 _'Not the best. Better than a slit throat, though'_ Joker thought as he watched the kid fall toward the ground.

 _'No!'_ Bruce mentally screamed out. He knew he couldn't reach Tim in time.

Tim didn't have time to think. He barely registered that he was falling. He was still terrified though. All he registered next, was pain.

When Tim hit the ground, he let out a loud cry, his eyes going wide only to fall shut again. Joker laughed as Batman ran over to his partner.

"Can't tell if he's dead from up here. Just to make sure.." Joker pulled out his gun.

Bruce crouched down by Tim and tilted his head up. Tim forced his eyes open and read the emotions through the cowl staring down at him. Bruce was angry and terrified. He could barely focus on the fact that Tim was still alive. There was bit of blood, Tim's arm looked broken and it was hard to tell he was breathing.

Batman glared up just as the gun went off. He quickly turned and covered Tim, taking the bullet in his shoulder. Which was right over Tim's head.

"That's cheating Batsy!" Joker pouted.

Bruce growled, taking a pellet from his belt, quickly standing and throwing it up. Joker managed to try one more shot before the gas forced him to sleep. Tim had gotten himself onto his side and move a little forward, which was the only reason that bullet didn't kill him.

It hit him a little under his ribs and he made a short cry. Bruce was back by his side in an instant. His head was still throbbing from the fall, his vision a little dizzy, his right arm hurting like hell, his back was also in pain and now he had to deal with a bullet.

"Tim?" Bruce placed his gloved hand onto his junior partner's face.

"Wasn't it you who made up the rule about not revealing identities?" Tim half smiled.

Bruce made a tiny smile too "How are you going to explain this one to your dad?" He asked, picking up the boy.

Tim groaned at the thought. He was dead when he got home.

XxxxxxX

"I told you" Slade growled "He just got lucky"

The figure sighed "It doesn't matter. There will be other chances"


End file.
